


Heat wave

by Hachiseiko



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Licking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachiseiko/pseuds/Hachiseiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantico is suffering from a heatwave and Spencer absolutely hates it. Derek finds the warm and panting genius a bit too hot to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> It's HORRIBLY hot here right now and I'm barely functioning.
> 
> I just had to get this one out of my system. Consider it my apology for not updating Just relax!
> 
> I don't own Criminal minds or any of it's characters, of course.
> 
> If you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me!

"I can't take this anymore!" a wailing voice called through Derek's house, each syllable stretching into a long moan.

Said man rolled his eyes and flipped the magazine he was reading shut. He trudged through the house slowly, using the magazine to fan his upper body.

"What?" he said simply and looked down at the man sprawled on the floor of his living room.

There, on a flowery summer blanket, laid a genius man rendered useless by the heat. 

Spencer Reid looked miserable, arms and legs sprawled out to keep skin from touching skin. His hair was a lovely mess and the only clothing he had on was a thin tank top and a pair of loose boxer shorts.

"I can't read in this heat," Spencer practically sobbed. "It's too hot to do anything."

Derek folded his arms. "Well, I did suggest going to the swimming pool by the youth centre."

Spencer whimpered much like he'd done the first time Derek suggested it. "But I don't WANT to get half naked in front of a whole load of people and have them seeing me looking like a drowned cat. I don't WANT to swim."

Derek smirked because he knew what Spencer looked like when his big wavy hair got wet and stuck to his face and neck. He looked rather like one of those fluffy cats when their fur got wet.

"Listen, I got you an electric fan, so what are you complaining about?"

Spencer simply went back to whining pathetically and feeling awfully sorry for himself, rolling a bit back and forth on the blanket.

The fan Derek had spoken of stood not far from the man on the floor, slowly working its way along his body, softly blowing air on his warm body.

While Derek had a naturally warm body and was used to getting hot, sweaty and worked up, Spencer was pretty much the opposite. His body was thin, untrained and naturally cold. He himself claimed it was due to poor blood circulation. It didn't take much for him to get a fever and here in the heatwave his body was finding it very difficult to cope.

Derek watched the other's panting and flushing body and felt a pleasurable tingle go through him, settling in his groin. Spencer's thin shirt had slipped up to reveal his thin stomach, slightly concave as he lay on his back. Seeing this much of his pale skin was unusual even for Derek himself since Spencer's lithe body usually was covered up by layers and layers of cardigans, dress shirts, vests and so on. It was all made sexier by the fact that it didn't look quite unlike when he had the boy panting beneath him in bed.

Spencer looked like he had pretty much given up on life by this point and lay limp and groaning, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in a pitifully sad expression.

Derek leant down and stood on one knee, bending over the body on the floor. His hand came up to caress the skin where Spencer's hip bone poked up to form a perfect dent. Their skin didn't run as smoothly against each other as normal with them both being somewhat damp with sweat.

Spencer instantly groaned his disapproval but didn't even attempt to move. "Don't touch me. I'm sweaty and gross. I'm going to have to have a cold shower before bed..."

Completely ignoring the complaints Derek leant down and started placing kisses on the exposed warm stomach before him.

Spencer blushed slightly. "Derek..." he said in a tone he hoped sounded stern. "I can't handle this right now. I'm way too hot."

"Damn right you're hot," came a muffled reply against his navel and it made him squeak.

"T-that's the second time you make that joke only today. Fifteenth in total!" Of course Spencer would count.

He placed his hands on Derek's shoulders to push him away when his tongue and lips started working their way further up his top but instantly took them back as if burnt.

"Oh my god, you're boiling! How are you even surviving this heat!?"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm older, naturally warmer, fit, have darker skin AND I was outside in the sun earlier today."

"Yeah, well, you should still be burnt to a crisp by- will you STOP getting so close to me!? I'm warm enough as it is!"

Spencer started trying to wriggle around and turn under Derek to get on all four and be able to crawl away. It didn't work as planned though as that simply made it easier for Derek to capture him underneath himself, putting an arm around the lithe waist.

Derek continued to ignore the half-assed moaning and protesting, and concentrated on getting on with the job at hand. He pressed his lips to Spencer's neck and could feel the muscles there tense as he licked up a few droplets of sweat. All the while his free left hand made its way under them and traced a line from Spencer's chest, on top of the loose tank top, all the way down to his underwear.

Derek grinned widely and hummed with satisfaction at the feel of cupping the hard-on with his hand.

"S-shut up!" Spencer tried to squirm again, practically just rubbing up against the other's body. "It's your fault!"

"No, it's your fault for being so hot, bothered, sexy and half-naked in front of me."

"Wha-WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" came Spencer's voice, high pitched and exaggerated. Derek knew that by now he was mostly irritated at getting horny and tried to hide it behind being a bit spiky and difficult. "Ugh, it's getting all hot between us..."

Spencer arched his back, trying to create some space between their two bodies. This resulted in Spencer's delicious ass being pressed up against Derek's own erection which caused both of them to moan in chorus.

Derek took the opportunity to start licking the neck beneath him again and snaked a hand into the other's boxers. Spencer's hard-on was hot and ready and Derek could feel a drop of precum on the tip of a finger which he smeared over the sensitive head.

Hips twitching and fists clenching, Spencer slumped down with his forearms against the floor and ass in the air. "F-fuck," he whinced. "You better f-finish this now you've sta-ah!-arted it!"

Derek responded with a pleased growl now that he'd gotten the go ahead and grabbed Spencer's arm, pushing him over on his back.

The thin shirt had slipped up over his nipples and the hem of the boxers was now resting low on his hips, his light happy trail naughtily pointing down into them. The best part was his erotic face though: blushing cheeks, half lidded eyes and an open panting mouth.

"You're beautiful," Derek purred seductively and pulled his lover's underwear down, letting his engorged dick spring free.

"Y-you're an animal," came Spencer's sour bite back but he was silenced as two thick fingers were shoved in his mouth.

"Lick them good now, pretty boy..."

With that Derek leant down and covered an erect nipple with his warm lips. This seemed to distract the other from his irritation. Spencer arched up against the wet tongue and closed his eyes in pleasure. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth and eagerly slurped on the digits, knowing the faster he did it the faster they'd get to the best part.

Feeling Spencer's delicate tongue slip between his fingers reminded Derek far too much of how that same tongue felt when wrapped around his erection. It sent tingles down to his groin and made him impatient. He cursed under his breath and not soon after he slipped his slick fingers out of the wet cavern that was Spencer's lewd mouth.

In the same breath he slipped Spencer's underwear off and brought his fingers between his legs, circling his hole.

By doing so Derek earned an impatient groan from his partner who wriggled his hips a bit and tried to push against the fingers. With a smirk Derek obeyed the implied wish of his partner and slid one and then two fingers through the tight muscles.

Spencer brought his hands up to his mouth and attempted to hold the louder noises in as he writhed on the blanket. By now he was so hot, sensitive and worked up that each time the fan next to them slowly turned to blow air on his skin he shivered. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat that shone with pretty highlights and here and there beads of sweat trickled down his body, teasing the soft hairs it ran over.

Then at last Derek's fingers deliberately found Spencer's sweet spot, his prostate, and both fingertips rubbed up against it, again and again. Choked and stuttered groans made it past Spencer's tightly clenched teeth. If you'd see his expression out of context you might have thought he was in pain.

"Ssssch," Derek cooed and his free hand searched it's way up Spencer's body. "You've got to let your breath out, baby boy." His thumb traced Spencer's lips, attempting to separate them. "Let yourself breathe properly and it'll feel better and it won't be as tight."

As if under a spell the young man's lips parted with a shaky gasp and let the thumb in to press against his tongue. While it was true that it got easier taking Derek's fingers in it also made him feel more lewd, like a pervert, not being able to control his roaring desires. This also meant he couldn't keep himself from cursing.

"Ph-fuck," Spencer moaned as the intruding finger was removed from his mouth again. He blushed as he knew that Derek liked the fact that he only ever cursed when he lost control.

While working a third finger in Derek used his now free hand to skillfully unbutton and pull down his own pants. He didn't get too far though until he had to stand up and use both hands to be able to shimmy out of his clothes and throw them across the floor. Dazed and hot Spencer simply lay there, panting and watching Derek's wonderfully muscled body move.

"Inside me" came a soft voice.

"Huh?" Derek responded as he got down on his knees between Spencer's parted legs again.

"I need you... inside me..." Spencer paused to swallow hard and lick his dry lips. "-right fucking now."

About half a second passed as Derek's brain processed just how erotic that had sounded coming from the 'innocent' genius and how hard that sentence made him.

He wasted no time as he spat in his own hand and ran it over his rock hard erection, slicking himself up before shifting up closer to the body on the floor. Spencer groaned sadly as their warm thighs pressed against each other but it was quickly replaced by a high pitched gasp as the head of Derek's cock slowly pushed inside of him.

By now Spencer had given up on all inhibition, threw his head back and shamelessly moaned as inch by perfect inch was forced inside him. No matter how many times they did it the initial penetration always took him by surprise by how intense it felt.

Derek shuffled as close as he could, cupping Spencer's lower back in his hands to steady himself and gave a shallow thrust with a grunt. Soon they fell into a familiar rhythm and each movement rocked the two bodies on the hard floor.

Having gotten into a good pace Derek leant forward, connecting his lips with Spencer's hot neck. Spencer's nails scraped along his sun heated back, not sure if they wanted to push him away or draw him closer.

"T-too hot!" came Spencer's complaining voice again but was drowned out and forgotten among all the other loud noises they were making. Somehow their love making felt a lot more primal and rough than normal with the desperate heat suffocating them and the perverted slapping of sweaty skin. Derek wasn't helping by grunting and growling with need but that only seemed to turn Spencer on more and it didn't take long until their thrusting and humping was fast and desperate.

Spencer's moans raised in pitch and he seemed to have stopped caring about the beads of sweat rolling down his face and chest as he practically clung to Derek's neck and begging him without words to fuck him harder. As if sensing the other's need Derek brought a hand between them and pumped Spencer's leaking member. It only took a couple of strokes and with curled toes Spencer threw his head back in a silent scream that turned non-silent and came hard across both of their chests.

Derek instantly let go of the other's erection even as it was still squirting out the last few drops and sought his own pleasure out, pressing deep inside his lover before cumming himself with twitching hips. In that moment he could swear Spencer's eyes rolled back in his head from over stimulation.

The two tired bodies collapsed against each other and they both groaned a bit at the way their sticky skin stuck together. Derek pulled out carefully and then rolled off to lie next to Spencer, panting and shaking.

It took several long minutes before any of them got the ability to speak back. The one to break the silence was Derek.

"I think you better drink something or you'll risk getting a heat stroke..."

"You know what," came Spencer's voice before he realised he had to pant a bit more and lick his lips again.

"I think I've already had one. This is it. I'm done."

Derek chuckled, heart still pounding away in his chest.

"I've gone insane. Congratulations, Derek. You've managed to fuck my brains out."

Still chuckling Derek tore himself from the blanket on the floor and started wobbling over towards the kitchen to get Spencer a huge glass of water with ice. They both definitely needed to have a cold shower later...


End file.
